pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Eternatus
/ |dex number = 890}} Eternatus is the Gigantic Pokémon. It is a Legendary Pokemon. It arrived to the Pokémon World in a meteor 20,000 years ago. After awakening, the infinite energy it emitted corrupted the Pokémon surrounding it, called the Dynamax phenomenon, causing them to become massive and make them go berserk. The Dynamaxed Pokémon almost destroyed the Galar region, known as the Darkest Day, until two Legendary Pokémon, Zacian and Zamazenta, appeared. They defeated and sealed Eternatus away Fractions of Eternatus, called Wishing Stars, can be used by trainers to control Dynamaxed Pokémon. Biology Normal Eternatus' body is composed of blue, crystalline-like spikes and red transparent screens. Within its body is a core. It is feared as the Pokémon that started the Darkest Day. Chairman Rose wishes to use Eternatus to save Galar from a crisis thousands of years into the future by harnessing the infinite energy it produces. Eternamax Eternatus resembles a snake with blue, crystalline-like armor and composed entirely of red energy. Eternatus constricts it’s core using its snake-like body. At the end of its body is quite noticeably a hand. Eternatus is so powerful that normal Pokémon cannot even attack it, and even the Legendary Zacian and Zamazenta needed to transform into their Crowned Sword and Crowned Shield forms in order to defeat it. Canon Appearances Games *Eternatus appears at the near end of the game. Chairman Rose revives Eternatus and attempts to capture it, but Eternatus easily defeats his employees and retreats to the top of Hammerlocke. Sword/Shield and Hop then go to the roof where they meet Champion Leon attempting to capture the Legendary. It fails, and the mere shockwave of Eternatus breaking free of its Poké Ball forces Leon's Charizard to protect Sword/Shield and Hop and forced Leon into medical care at the hospital. Sword/Shield then face Eternatus in combat. After defeating it, Eternatus Eternamaxes, forcing both Sword/Shield and Hop to face it. Despite two Challengers facing it, Sword's/Shield's and Hop's Pokémon cannot even attack Eternatus. When all hope seems lost, Sword/Shield and Hop use the Rusted Sword and Rusted Shield to summon Zamcian and Zamazenta, who then use the Rusted Sword and Rusted Shield to return to their Crowned Sword and Crowned Shield forms and allow Sword's/Shield's and Hop's Pokémon to attack Eternatus. Crowned Sword Zamican, Crowned Shield Zamazenta, Hop and Sword/Shield then team up to defeat Eternatus. After fighting it, Sword/Shield use the power of the Wishing Stars to transform their Poké Ball into a Dynamax Ball and throw it at Eternatus, Eternatus tries to resist, but is eventually pulled into the Ball. The Dynamax Ball lands and wobbles a few times before clicking and transforming back into a normal Poké Ball. Anime *None Fanon Appearances *None Canon Pokédex entries Normal Sword The core on its chest absorbs energy emanating from the lands of the Galar region. This energy is what allows Eternatus to stay active. Shield It was inside a meteorite that fell 20,000 years ago. There seems to be a connection between this Pokémon and the Dynamax phenomenon. Eternamax Sword As a result of Rose's meddling, Eternatus absorbed all the energy in the Galar region. It's now in a state of power overload. Shield Infinite amounts of energy pour from this Pokémon's enlarged core, warping the surrounding space-time. Fanon Pokédex entries None Moves *Poison Tail *Confuse Ray *Dragon Tail *Agility *Toxic *Venoshock *Dragon Dance *Cross Poison *Dragon Pulse *Flamethrower *Dynamax Cannon (Signature Move) *Cosmic Power *Recover *Hyper Beam *Eternabeam (Signature Move) Trivia *Eternatus' name is a corruption of the word eternal. *Eternamax Eternatus has a BST of 1,125, easily surpassing the old record of 780. *Due to its alien-looking appearance, fans have theorized that Eternatus is a Ultra Beast. *Due to its alien-looking appearance and high BST, some fans believe that Eternatus predates Arceus. **This is similar to Necrozma, where some fans believe that Necrozma predates Arceus due to having a higher BST. *Eternamax Eternatus quite noticeably appears similar to a hand. This is likely supposed to reference the fact that hands are known to carry swords and shields. Gallery Eternamax.png|Eternamax 3BAD7627-852A-4884-B12B-C8D9474196F3.jpeg|Sword/Shield and Hop face off against Eternatus. Category:Pokemon Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Poison Pokemon Category:Dragon Pokemon Category:Pokemon with Alternate Forms Category:Pokemon that do not evolve Category:Blue Pokemon Category:Red Pokemon